


The 501st's General

by LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin in Lace, Anal Fisting, Audiophilia, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Daddy Kink, Don't worry, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Enthusiastic Consent, Fisting, Food, Food Kink, Food Porn, Food Sex, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gangbang, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealous Rex, Jealousy, Lace, M/M, Multi, Multilingualism, Multilingualism is Sexy, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, My First Smut, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Obi-Wan isn't having sex, Oh My God, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Piss Kink (mentioned), Piss kink, Praise Kink, Sassy Rex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smart Is The New Sexy, Smut, That's a sin, Threesome - M/M/M, Topping from the Bottom, We'll get there, We're there guys, Why Did I Write This?, inappropriate use of whipped cream, what is this monstrosity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom/pseuds/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom
Summary: What happens when the 501st wants to share their general? This.Anakin/501st smut that I just wanted to write out. Probably going to continue.





	1. Echo, Rex, Fives --Foursome, Both Ends

When the boys had started to be a bit more flirtatious in their quips on and off the field, Anakin couldn’t say he was too surprised. He allowed them way more freedom than any other General, and definitely saw them as human beings with their own decisions and opinions and points of view. But when their flirtatiousness went from quips to seductively low voices and obvious glances at his ass, well, Anakin wasn’t so oblivious as to not notice. Though he would never admit to liking it.

  
The men in his presence, Rex, Fives, and Echo, knew what the look on his face meant, and they couldn’t exactly escape it, seeing as though they were in a room with only themselves and Anakin. “Okay,” Anakin started, a conviction in his voice that made him sound oh so cute to his men, “so I know everyone’s been getting all horny and shit, but why is everyone looking at me?”

  
The clones looked between themselves, expressions unreadable to the Jedi. Finally, Rex huffed and looked Anakin in the eyes, a seriousness about him that was usually reserved for the battlefield. “Well, General, you know that we, as a Legion, are very fond of you.”

  
“And your _ass_ ets.” Fives snickered, though was swiftly silenced by a glare from Echo, who was blushing furiously.

  
“As I was saying,” Rex growled out. “we’re fond of you. All of us. And we were talking it over, you know, and we -- the Legion, I mean -- we agreed that we might want to share you between us.”

  
Anakin blinked at that. His head cocked to the side, much like a confused dog. “But you already share me? I’m all of your General, and I don’t seem to understand what you mean.” Rex huffed again, but this time with a smile gracing his face. Suddenly, he strode towards Anakin, backing the man into a wall. “Rex --”

  
Rex captured his mouth, exploring the Jettii’s mouth with his tongue. Behind him, he faintly noted Fives and Echo getting up from where they were sitting, slowly and cautiously making their way towards the kissing duo. Said duo came up for air and Rex noted with a bit of hunger that Anakin already looked debauched.

  
Echo came up first, licking and kissing at Anakin’s neck, whereas Fives came forward on the Jedi’s other side and immediately began running his hands over Anakin’s body. Rex did so appreciate the sight. “I meant that the 501st wants you. Heart, mind, body, and soul. We think you’re beautiful, Anakin.”

  
“How did --” Anakin gasped as Five’s hand ran over his nipple, “--how did all 660 of you agree on this? You said, the entire Legion, right?”

  
Anakin’s mind was absolutely leaving his body, though he did hear distantly, behind the pleasure that was beginning to cloud his mind, as Rex replied with a chuckle, “What can I say? We clones seem to have a type.”

  
With that, he rejoined his brothers in bringing Anakin to euphoria. His lips reconnected with Anakin’s but he was slow about it. Leisurely. He could tell the Jedi was trying to rush, but Rex didn’t want to move it a quick, one-and-done deal. No, of course not. He’d been dreaming about this, and it was going to be perfect. With one look to his brothers, their plan was set into motion and they removed their clothes as quickly as they could.

  
Fives position himself behind Anakin and Echo in front, kneeling between Rex and Anakin. The Jedi himself seemed confused at their movement, but gasped in realization when the duo pulled his pants and boxers down to reveal a half-hard cock and a puckered hole. He released a loud moan when Echo’s mouth engulfed his cock and Fives’ tongue licked at the clenched hole.  
Rex lowered his head, though maintained eye contact with Anakin, who was most definitely not trying to stifle his moans, and took the General’s shirt off. The Captain smirked before giving a broad lick to Anakin’s left nipple and playing with the other with his hands.

  
Anakin caught himself bucking his hips and pressing his chest closer to Rex, but his...new lovers? Boyfriends? They’d figure it out later. They held him in place, unrelenting in their pleasure. Even as his knees buckled, they held him up, deciding to go even further in their ministrations. Fives’ tongue wriggled into Anakin’s relaxing hole, licking at the silken walls. Echo slowly, but oh so noticeably, pressed Skywalker’s dick deeper into his mouth, into his throat. By the time Echo had his nose pressed to Anakin’s pelvis, Fives’ had a finger hooked into the General’s ass and Rex had gone back to kissing Anakin, while using his hands on the nipples simultaneously.

  
Anakin came with a strangled cry, knees buckling again and burrowing into Rex’s shoulder. Echo diligently gulped down the cum invading his mouth, humming all the while. Anakin realized Fives still had a finger is his ass, and the Jedi smirked, the blush never once dissipating from his body. He rocked back onto the finger, meeting Rex’s surprised face with his own smirk. When he rocked back again, the others had recovered enough to pull him to the floor, effectively regaining control.

  
Echo had put a hand on Anakin’s dick, gently kissing Anakin and stroking the member. Fives himself started pumping a second finger together with the first, hooking them in an attempt to find that sweet spot. Rex had gotten up, searching a drawer for a packet of slick. When he had found it, he turned back to the group and nearly halted in the beauty of the sight.  
Fives was lazily stroking the inside of Anakin’s thighs while three fingers deep in Anakin’s relaxed hole. Echo had one hand pinching Anakin’s nipple and the other clenching the Jedi’s hair, deep into a kiss with tongue and no teeth, unwilling to potentially hurt Anakin.

  
Rex eventually let himself interrupt the scene, putting some slick on his dick and handing the pack to Fives. Fives removed him fingers, even as Anakin bemoaned the loss. Rex lined himself up, and Echo threw his leg over Anakin’s chest, lining his dick up with Anakin’s mouth. Rex pushed in, but stopped when Anakin began clenching down on his tip.  
“Cyare?” Rex looked past Echo and towards Anakin. “Are you able to relax?”

  
Echo paused in trying to snake his cock into Skywalker’s mouth, allowing him to respond, “Is there anything we can do?”

  
“N-no I can do it.” Anakin moaned out, arms wrapping around Echo’s thighs. He ground down on Rex, relaxing as the tip of Rex’s cock played with the edge of his hole. Inch-by-inch, the member went deeper and Anakin licked the tip of Echo’s cock, giving him the go-ahead to start fucking his face.

  
Suddenly, as Rex paused deep within him, Anakin felt Fives’ hand on his dick and covered in slick. Fives threw his leg over Anakin so that his slickened hole was above Anakin’s own dick. Fives used Echo’s shoulders to lower himself onto the member, moaning as he felt Anakin trembling in his effort to stop himself from bucking into Fives’ wet heat.  
All too soon, all three vode began to move, pounding into and on top of Anakin, his muffled moans music to their ears.

  
“Shit!” Rex exclaimed, leaning onto Fives’ back as he pounded deeper, pleasure building within him quickly.

  
“Yeah.” Echo groaned out the word, in awe of Anakin’s lack of gag reflex.

  
Fives couldn’t quite answer, spearing himself on Skywalker’s dick, feeling intoxicated by the feeling and his thighs clenching. His tongue lolled out of his mouth and his panting spurred the others on, speeding them all up. Fives screamed as he took all of Anakin’s dick, cumming onto their stomachs and onto Echo’s back. The feeling caused Echo to cum in Anakin’s mouth, spilling some outside of the wet hole and across the rest of Skywalker’s face. The two ARC troopers slowly got off of Anakin, even as Rex continued to pound fiercely into Skywalker’s tight hole.

  
Anakin’s arms flew up and around Rex, pulling him closer. Their eyes met, and like that Anakin came, taking Rex with him. Their toes curled and their cries reached the hallway, letting the rest of the Legion know that their abnormal wooing was accepted.

  
The four men laid on the floor, clumped together in a pile of limbs. They breathed deeply, even as they heard the rest of the Legion busying themselves behind the door. Anakin looked over to the others on the floor with him and hummed. “So what is it you were saying about sharing me?”

  
Rex had the decency to look mildly embarrassed. “Well, it’s just that...all of us like you in one way or another, and whether it’s emotionally or physically, we want to have you. That is, if you’ll have us.”

  
Anakin huffed in exhaustion, but smiled nonetheless. "Of course I will. I love you guys." He started to drift off, even when he heard the door hiss open and the footsteps of several more men of the 501st enter and felt warm towels cleaning him off.

“Force, I love you all.” He muttered as he fell asleep, towels cleaning his ass.


	2. Kix, Rex, Hardcase, Redeye, Denal, Dogma -- Gangbang, Double Penetration, Double BJs

When Anakin had agreed to be all of their boyfriend, they knew that they’d be happy. But joyfully blissful was more than they had dared to hope for.

  
Anakin made sure to spend time with each and every one of them individually, managing to do so while juggling his Jedi and militant responsibilities all the while. He knew the favorite settings and holovids and kinks of each individual and seemed to have it all down to a science.

  
That is, until Kix discovered that he had been having stress-induced headaches. And tried to hide it from his several hundred boyfriends. It was stupid, really.

  
When they had found out, Rex had led Skywalker into their ship’s common room (which really was too small to really be called a common room), sat Anakin down, and joined Kix and Denal in massaging the Jettii while Hardcase, Dogma, and Redeye grabbed hot chocolate, more slick, and pillows. So many pillows. Anakin wasn’t going to be anything other than boneless tonight. By the time Dogma, Redeye, and Hardcase came to the common room, Kix was massaging Anakin’s temples, Denal was massaging Anakin’s shoulders, and Rex had massaged four fingers into Anakin’s quickly-relaxing whole. It was a beautiful sight, seeing him relax -- given that the last time he was really able to relax like this was a month and a half ago, that time with Ringo and Dropkick in the fresher. They had used all the hot water for the week.

  
Anakin moaned lowly at Rex’s thumb playing with his ring of muscle as Dogma and Redeye carefully laid out the pillows and Hardcase set the canteen of hot chocolate aside, well out of the way.

  
Just as Anakin thought Rex would _finally, for the first time,_ insert the thumb and fist him like they had talked about, Rex removed his inserted fingers, allowing Kix and Denal to carry him to the pillow pile. “Damn it, Rex.” Anakin cursed, eliciting chuckles from those around him.

  
“Udesiir, kar'taylir darasuum.” Rex soothed in Mando’a. “Or we’ll relax you. Besides, we have something better for you.”

  
Anakin gave a suggestive look to the lot of them. “Can I go with the second option?”

  
Denal, took Anakin’s chin in his grasp. “Of course.” With that, Denal descended onto Anakin’s mouth with a speed of an immortal’s aging. Everything was relaxed, even their desperation for each other.

  
As Denal occupied Anakin’s mouth, Kix and Dogma slowly licked at his nipples, making sure the cool air hit them at just the right angle to keep them hard and quivering. Redeye and Hardcase began licking and nipping at the insides of Anakin’s thighs and Rex started applying slick to his cock. With a tap on Redeye and Hardcase’s backs, he was granted room to get to Anakin’s still-twitching hole. The others backed off so Rex could lift him off the ground, kneeling as he lowered Anakin onto his member. Anakin’s hands flew to Rex’s back, already scratching at the scarred skin there. “Kriff!” Anakin gasped out as he was lowered onto the cock right onto his sweet spot. When they had settled like that, Rex began to shallowly thrust up, taking his time in bringing Anakin to euphoria. Suddenly, he stopped, just as Anakin was beginning to bounce on the cock in rhythm with the Captain. Anakin glared at Rex. “Uba tease.”

  
“Ni kar'taylir.” Rex kissed Anakin’s cheek. “I think you’ll like this next part.”

  
Anakin felt two fingers enter him beside Rex’s cock. He looked behind him, even as Rex lifted his legs above his shoulders, to see Denal slicking his dick and focusing intently on the sight of his fingers in Anakin’s ass. The sergeant shuffled closer on his knees, close enough that Anakin could feel his dick bumping up against Rex’s. The second cock pushed in slowly, careful not to cause any pain.

  
Anakin bit at Rex’s neck, feeling himself stretch in a way he had never stretched before. “Holee kark. Sooj, more. More.” He rambled a bit into the skin before him.

  
“Mhi’ll dinuir gar more.” Rex soothed and Denal rubbed the Jedi’s back, easing into him still. “Today’s all about you, Anakin. We’ll give you everything you need.”

  
“I need more.” Skywalker whinned, trying to move further onto both of the cocks. “Denal, please.”

  
The aforementioned trooper just chuckled, minisculely holding Anakin still. “It’s also about making sure we don’t hurt you while making you cum.” It was at Anakin’s muttered curse when Denal finally decided to enter fully beside Rex, still rubbing Anakin’s back even as he shook in pleasure. The three paused like that, even as the others had begun to touch themselves at the sight.

  
Rex began to slowly rock in and out, and soon he and Denal had developed their own rhythm, making sure Anakin was always full at a given moment. As their speed increased, the others crept closer. Kix was the first to reach the trio, turning Anakin’s head into a rough and clashing kiss. Hardcase moved his hand in between Rex and Anakin, grasping at Anakin’s dick. Dogma and Redeye tried to pet Anakin wherever they could get their hands.

  
Anakin himself was close to euphoria finally, the rhythm unrelenting in their onslaught on his prostate. Just when he thought he would cum, Rex grabbed the base of his cock, preventing him from heaven as Rex and Denal came inside. Anakin groaned, frustrated with the interruption of his own high.

  
Rex chuckled as he slipped out. “You don’t want the others to go without, do you?” He said, low and warm next to Anakin’s ear. He shook his head as Denal also slipped out, causing Anakin to whine as his ass gaped, ready to accept two more dicks.  
Which it did, as Kix and Dogma took Rex and Denal’s places. This time, however, Redeye and Hardcase grabbed Anakin’s hands and guided them to their own dicks, letting him know exactly what they wanted him to do. Anakin accepted their members with enthusiasm, quickly fisting them, not giving any of the four any reprieve from the rhythm he made. Not only did he have Redeye and Hardcase in hand, but he also rode Kix and Dogma, desperate for his release.

  
“Damn, slow down there, _General_.” Dogma chuckled put, holding Anakin’s hips in order to slow him. “We don’t want you to cum too soon, do we?”

  
As Anakin almost growled, Kix huffed out his own laugh. “You’re an ass, you know that, Dogma? He’s been denied, can’t blame him for wanting to go a bit fast.”

  
“Fine then, let’s give him what he wants.” Dogma practically pouted. Quickly, he stopped slowing Anakin down and letting him ride as fast as he wanted, as well as pumping up into Anakin’s heat with abandon.

  
“Fuck!” Kix forced out, white-hot pleasure at the friction against the silken walls around him and the moving of Dogma’s cock. It took him a while to recover and start pumping inside almost as quickly as Dogma. Anakin stopped pumping the dicks in his hands and pulled Redeye and Hardcase closer so he could put the tips of their dicks in his mouth, enthusiastically suckling at the heads. With twin moans, Redeye and Hardcase came into Anakin’s mouth enjoying the sight of their jettii swallowing every drop of their semen.

  
With the dicks free from his mouth, Anakin moaned wantonly. “Fuck me. Harder -- deeper. Please! Please please please please please!”

  
Dogma smiled broadly at that, blush going from cheeks to the tips of his ears. “Only if you beg pretty like that again.”

  
“Please, please, please!” Anakin screamed to the ceiling. Then, he looked into Dogma’s eyes, trying to keep his tongue in his mouth. “Daddy.” With that simple word, Dogma came hard into Anakin’s wet heat, pushing both Kix and Anakin over the edge. The group caught their breath as Anakin leaned on Dogma, Rex handing him the hot chocolate from earlier. As he sipped at the drink, Redeye coughed.

  
“So… you like ‘daddy’ too?” Redeye asked.

  
Before Dogma could reply, Anakin chuckled and answered beforehand. “You should’ve seen how hard he came when I called him ‘Master.”

  
Hardcase laughed at that. “And here I was thinking he was vanilla!”

  
“Shut up.” Dogma blushed again, this time in embarrassment. “Hey, at least I don’t have a piss kink!”

  
Hardcase paused in his laughter and pointed to Dogma. “You got me there.”


	3. Hardcase -- Piss Kink

With a new “Look-Over Schedule” to help Anakin relax and to make sure every man got their own time with Anakin, everything seemed to improve. Anakin could focus on the battles as they were happening, the men were more _incentivised_ on and off the battlefield, and they all were more relaxed. Which made Hardcase excited to realize that today was _his_ day with the General.  
Anakin was going to arrive back in the General’s chambers any second now, having given Hardcase enough time to set up what he wanted to. What he wanted to set up, exactly, was five gallons of drinking water. The bathtub, large and spacious, had a towel laid on its wall and lube was presented beautifully on the towel, an offering to Anakin in a way.

  
As if summoned by thought, Anakin entered the bathroom naked, looking over his shoulder to see Hardcase watching him. Anakin lowered himself into the empty tub so that he was kneeling in the tub and grabbed the lube and the vibrating dildo. He quickly worked it into his ass, teasing Hardcase with his movements.

  
Hardcase approached him with a smirk, grabbing the long plastic tube and funnel. Anakin obediently opened his mouth and relaxed his jaw. The tube easily slid through Anakin’s throat, with his lack of gag reflex. When the tube was deep enough for Hardcase’s tastes, he put the funnel in the end that was still outside of Anakin’s throat, and grabbed the nearest gallon. He looked to Anakin yet again.

  
“Are you still sure about this, cyare?” Hardcase asked. What he received was an enthusiastic nod, the trooper not having realized that the dildo, which was completely enveloped inside of Anakin’s ass at the highest setting. Almost immediately after realizing that the dildo was already in and Anakin was enthusiastically consenting, Hardcase started pouring the gallon into the funnel. And another gallon. And started pouring another.

  
A little over half way through the third gallon, Anakin whined, abdomen straining with how bloated it felt. Anakin looked up at Hardcase with wet eyes, continuing to whine highly. Hardcase put the gallon down to rub at Anakin’s stomach. “My Jettii. My wonderful Jetti. You’re doing so good for me. I know you can take the rest of the water I brought before you’re done. I know you can.” Anakin scrunched his eyes tightly at Hardcase’s words, looking up and nodding for him to continue. Hardcase lovingly caressed Anakin’s stomach one last time before pouring the water again, emptying the third, fourth, and fifth gallons into Anakin’s funnel. Hardcase pulled the tube out of Anakin’s throat allowing the jedi to moan wantonly. Hardcase slipped into the tub behind Anakin, reaching into his ass in order to pull the dildo out.

  
Anakin sobbed when he was suddenly left with the feeling of emptiness. “Hardcase -- Hardcase, please!”

  
“Only when you’re full in both ways, Anakin.” Hardcase muttered into his ear, dick already starting to slowly take the dildo’s place. He entered slowly, but Anakin could feel it as soon as the dick was completely inside, releasing the turret that he tried so hard to keep inside his bladder. His eyes rolled towards the back of his skull as Hardcase started pumping in and out so rapidly that his own eyes seemed to roll back. Just as Anakin stopped urinating, Hardcase came into him hard, causing him to cum right after urinating. The sensations changing back-to-back caused Anakin to pass out, sensations overtaking him. Hardcase pulled out carefully, as to not wake the man below him. Before long the Jedi was cleaned and in a bed, cuddled by Hardcase and at least four other vode. Just as the vode themselves were about to join Anakin in dream-land, Rex entered the room, slight concern covering his face.

  
“General Kenobi and the 212th are rendezvousing with us in less than a week.”


	4. Rex -- Vibrator, Mando'a, Huttese

There were many great perks about being constantly loved and constantly horney, according to Anakin. But there was a down-side: risking being caught by the presence of Obi-Wan constantly while he was on-ship for the week.

  
Yet still, they never once failed in their routine of fucking and Anakin saw the effort they all put in to _not being caught, ever_ even from their own brothers. It was nice, knowing that even in the chaos of hiding, the men were always putting his pleasure ahead of everything. God he loved it.

  
Tonight, it was Rex’s turn. Rex usually liked marathon sex, hours of slow lovemaking, tender touches, and passionate kisses. But with the 212th and Obi-Wan on-board, they wouldn’t have time to do that, unless they _wanted_ to get caught. Maybe Rex would be up for a quick fuck?

  
That vision was ended when he walked into Rex’s quarters and the Captain was fully-armoured, seeming to standing at-ease, but it was easy to tell he was hiding something behind his back. Like, Anakin could see that whatever it was, it was big and blue in color.

  
“Hey there, cyare.” Rex greeted, a big smile plastering his face.

  
“Hey, Rex.” Anakin smiled almost as largely as Rex. “What do you have there?”

  
Rex chuckled lightly. “Curious? Or impatient?”

  
“Can’t I be both?” Anakin lightly jabbed, trying to use his height to see behind Rex.

  
Rex met Anakin’s curious eyes. “You seldom are. Now take your pants off and bend over the bed.” Anakin did as he was told as Rex laid whatever it is that he had on the floor beside the bed and grabbed an already almost half-empty bottle of lube, spreading the moisture on his fingers. He easily slid in a single finger to its base, listening to Anakin sigh in pleasure at the intrusion. “Do you have a clue on what we might do tonight?” Rex asked.

  
“No, mun.” Anakin replied, half in Huttese. He knew Rex loved it when their sex transended language barriers, and they would often revert to their first languages. Anakin liked it when Rex spoke Mando’a too.

  
“Guess.” Rex growled into Anakin’s ear. When Anakin was done shivering at the tone, he muttered something into his elbow. “What was that, cyare? Speak up.” Rex commanded, adding another finger into Anakin’s ass.

  
Anakin mewled as Rex curled his fingers. “Toys! You’ve -- you’ve got toys!” He blurted when Rex’s fingers pressed into his prostate. “Tagwa!” Not even full of dick yet, and he was already losing the ability to speak basic. Rex usually did have that effect on him.

  
“Gebbar.” Rex confirmed. “There is a toy involved, but there’s more than that.”

  
“Yeah?” Anakin asked, curiosity peaking again. “What more?”

  
Rex hummed, using his free hand to grab the toy. Soon enough, Anakin felt a cool metal press into him, the end of it passing his ring of muscle. The toy was left in, and he contracted around it, practically locking in place near his prostate and deep into him. It was heavy, but not painfully so. It was egg-shaped, though obviously a fair bit larger. Anakin moaned lowly when it settled within him.

  
“Listen very carefully, cyare. You’re going to put your pants on, but keep that egg in you. Then you’re going to walk around for ten minutes. I’ll be able to watch you from here ‘cause of the security cameras. For every turn you take, I’m going to put the egg’s vibration up another setting. It’s highest setting is 20. Remember, you have to be back in ten minutes. Got all that?”  
Anakin moaned a bit. “Yes.”

  
“Repeat it.” Rex said, tenderly kissing Anakin’s neck.

  
“Keep the egg in. More fuck from the egg for every turn. Be back in ten.” Anakin repeated as Rex helped him bring his pants back up.

  
“Elek.” Rex laughed as Anakin got back on unsteady feet. “If you don’t want to continue, just look to the closest camera and say our safeword. Or find the nearest vod of the 501st, and tell them the safeword, ok?” Anakin nodded, and tried for the door before Rex turned him back towards him. “Do you remember the safeword?”

  
“Kar'taylir darasuum.” Anakin repeated in near-perfect Mando’a. “Yes, I know it.”

  
Rex kissed him again, before letting him go. “Alright. And remember: I’ll be watching.” With a final smile to Rex, Anakin left the room, deciding to take a left. That’s when the egg started vibrating.

  
It wasn’t much of a vibration, but it was noticeable. It made his steps less sure. Except no-one would notice. No-one except someone who has known him for years. Someone like Obi-Wan. As if summoned by thought, Obi-Wan rounded the corner in front of Anakin, smiling and approaching him.

  
“Well hello there.” Obi-Wan greeted.

  
“Heddooh.” Anakin responded, realizing belatedly that he had spoken in Huttese.

  
Obi-Wan himself seemed a bit surprised himself. “Was that Huttese? My, it’s been a long time since you’ve spoken in your mother-tongue around me. What brought this on?”

  
“Um.” Anakin looked at Obi-Wan a bit awkwardly, feeling the egg’s tip on his prostate. “I just...forgot?”

  
“Forgot Basic?” Obi-Wan asked incredulously. “You must be more tired than you look. You should be resting, Force knows you need it.”

  
“Yeah. Right. I’ll got to that soon.” Anakin said quickly, realizing that he still had another eight minutes at this point. “I just need to speak with someone.” Anakin began walking, not very happy that Obi-Wan had decided to walk with him.

  
“And then you’ll be there for force knows how long. I do truly believe you should rest soon. You’re most certainly allowed to rest when you are on this ship -- there are no battles to be fought.” When Anakin didn’t relax, biting the inside of his cheek as they took a turn. “I’m worried about you.” Another turn. “You should lay down.” Another turn. “Relax.”

  
“Kriff!” Anakin exclaimed as they took another turn.

  
“Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked carefully, touching Anakin’s arm as Anakin’s ass clenched tighter on the egg as it almost vibrated out of him.

  
Anakin replied quickly. “Jee 'sh nine.” He realized he slipped again, then quickly walked away from Obi-Wan. “I-I’m fine. Really. I’ll just finish up what I need to do and get some rest. Promise.” With that he took yet another corner, checking the clock to realize that he only had another minute to get back into Rex’s room. He walked even faster, blush finally appearing on his cheeks as the vibrator caused all new sensations on his walls. With another turn, the vibrator on seven, he made it back to Rex’s room, panting into his elbow. What he entered to was the sight of Rex naked, lightened only by the holovids of the security cameras, stroking his member slowly, giving Anakin an eye-full.

  
“Did you have fun, cyare?” Rex asked smoothly, though Anakin could hear an edge to his voice that let him know that Rex had been stroking for a while, and was oh-so-close to cumming.

  
Anakin was only able to nod, leaning heavily on the door behind him. Rex made his way out of his chair and hotly close to Anakin, erection heavy of the jedi’s thigh. “Finish me with your hands, and I’ll show you what level 20 looks like on that toy.” Rex demanded a bit meekly, trying not to cum. Anakin got right to work, both hands working Rex’s dick and balls, making Rex lean over him, the hand with the remote in it next to Anakin’s head. As Rex felt himself go completely, he leveled the egg up immediately, making Anakin cum with a shudder so large that they both fell to the floor. Rex, having cum the same time as Anakin, was quick to recover and turn the egg off. Anakin, however, was still having aftershocks, panting heavily, legs shaking. He came in so many spurts that Rex was sure he came until he also had dry orgasms.

  
Rex hefted Anakin up and onto his bed, cleaning the jedi as he finally stopped having aftershocks and started to lose consciousness.

  
“Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, Rex.” Anakin muttered as he fell asleep, not waiting for how Rex may respond.

  
“Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, balyc.” Rex replied, kissing his forehead.


	5. Echo -- food kink, slight praise kink, enthusiastic verbal consent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anon on tumblr!

With Obi-Wan and the 212th back on their own ship finally, their schedule was back to normal. And by “schedule back to normal”, they meant that they could now fuck everyday, everywhere, and with everyone around them.

  
It was Echo’s turn tonight, and even though Fives had tried to convince Echo to let him watch, the younger of the two wouldn’t bunge. It was just going to be him and Anakin tonight. And the whipped cream.

  
Echo had decided to explore one of his interests tonight, something he hasn’t tried before -- which was food. Well, making Anakin an absolute treat, that is.

  
Anakin was sitting in his room, waiting for Echo to return with the items he had asked about, the stuff they had to sneak past regulations in order to even have it. Anakin made sure he was naked and prepared, having stretched himself with three fingers. He didn’t want Echo getting anxious, after all.

  
Echo entered with an already-opened can of whipped cream and a jar of fudge, a deep blush covering his face. Seeing Anakin’s naked body on made him blush more, if not grow his enthusiastic arousal. “I -- have a few ideas. If you’re still up for it.” Echo said, cautiously approaching Anakin.

  
“Yeah, I’m up for it.” Anakin smiled at Echo’s bashfulness. “Can I take your armor off?” At Echo’s nod, Anakin started stripping Echo, piece-by-piece of durasteel. “What are these ideas?”

  
“Can I eat you out with fudge?” Echo asked suddenly and a bit haltingly as he noticed Anakin’s surprise. “We don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.”

  
“Let’s try it.” Anakin said, erection hard at the prospect. “I want you to feel good about this, Echo.”

  
Echo gulped as they positioned themselves on Anakin’s bed, Anakin’s face down and ass up and Echo kneeling behind him, the jar of fudge in hand. “I’m going to start pouring this, ok?”

  
“Yeah. Go ahead.” Anakin replied, ass clenching in anticipation. Echo dutifully poured the fudge slowly, landing right in Anakin’s tight ring of muscle. Echo licked up the fudge as it threatened to fall off of Anakin’s balls, preventing it from falling onto the bedding below. Echo licked up and stopped pouring, pushing his tongue into Anakin’s ass, holding him still so that he could lick everything from the jedi’s ass. Echo hummed his pleasure and moaned at the delicious taste on his tongue. Echo made sure to get every drop from Anakin’s ass, pushing his tongue in to make sure there was nothing left in the jedi. Anakin, for what he was worth, whined and moaned at each intrusion of Echo’s tongue.

  
“You’re -- holee kark -- you’re doing great, Echo. Keep...keep going. You’re fantastic.” Anakin babbled into his elbow, making sure Echo could hear what he was saying. “Kriff.”

  
Echo came up for air with a smile. “Want to try something else?”

  
“Yes. If this idea is as good as this last one, that’s a definite yes.” Anakin responded, flipping onto his back so that he could watch Echo grab the whipped cream. He lined it on his dick, the coolness of it causing him to flinch a bit.

  
Echo looked towards Anakin, face red with arousal. “Would you like to…?”

  
“Blow you? Yeah.” Anakin answered, already diving mouth-first towards Echo’s dick. He took a cautionary lick of the organ in front of him as well as the large dollop of the whipped cream. Something about the taste of both the cock and the cream made Anakin want to lick the whole thing along the top, getting all of the cream in his mouth. Before swallowing, Anakin deepthroated Echo, tasting the cream and cock on his tongue. It was delicious. Delicious enough that his hands made their way to his cock and ass making quick work of getting in and entering three fingers within himself. God, the _taste_.

  
Echo cautiously placed his hand in Anakin’s curls, gently guiding Anakin’s pace. They sped up, quick to come to twin peaks. Echo, feeling himself approach completion, entered the whip cream can’s tip alongside his dick and pressed down. Anakin tasted the whipped cream and Echo’s cream enter his mouth at the same time, some of it slipping passed the confines of Anakin’s lips, spilling back onto Echo’s dick. Anakin released Echo’s dick whining loudly as he came too, thighs shaking as he enveloped his fingers completely in his ass. As he opened his eyes and removed his fingers, he saw Echo staring at his mouth appreciatively.

  
“Echo?” Anakin asked. His answer was Echo coming in to passionately kiss Anakin, licking around his lips, swallowing the cream from around his mouth. Anakin quickly caught up, licking the leftover fudge from around Echo’s own mouth. When they were both satisfied, they came up for air, smiling at each other and their successful food experiment.

  
“So. Can we make this regular on my nights?” Echo asked as they both fell tiredly to the bed.

  
Anakin breathlessly laughed. “Yes. Anything you want to try, I’m up for.” With that, Echo curled into Anakin’s side, falling into a peaceful sleep.


	6. Appo -- multiple orgasms, overstimulation, lace, jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is that a plot bunny I see?

Appo had only thought of it originally when he had seen Anakin pull his hair back into a high and tight ponytail. Then it spiraled into some vode smuggling in some dresses on-board so that he could choose which ones he wanted to put on Anakin. Which ones he wanted to rip off of the jedi. And he found [one he rather liked](https://www.hotmiamistyles.com/Black_Sheer_Lace_Double_Slit_Maxi_Dress_p/bd050089black.htm).

  
Seeing him walk around his chambers with that lace on that showed off black concealing fabric over his chest and hips, those long legs exposed on the sides, the shoulders just there to mark up. Anakin looked perfect. He always did, of course, but the black lace, hair that was done with extra curls and eyeliner giving his eyes a deeper blue look, Appo was incredibly turned on.  
So he sat on the couch, pulling Anakin onto his lap, hands finding their way up and under the dress, slowly pulling the fabric off of Anakin’s hips.

  
Anakin had made sure he was prepared before Appo had arrived and his chambers, so when the commander slid in, it was with no resistance. Anakin rode him slowly until Appo’s fingers in his hips started to dig in. They went faser, Anakin’s hair bouncing attractively off his shoulders each time Appo bucked up.

  
“Look at you. So pretty. The prettiest.” Appo kept speaking, not once letting him eyes wander off of Anakin’s face. “So good. Gonna take my cum? All of it?”

  
“Yes!” Anakin replied, voice cracking. “All of it! Please! I need it!”

  
“I know you do. You need my cum so I’m going to give it to you.” Appo growled, pulling Anakin further down on his cock. Appo bucked up even harder, abusing Anakin’s prostate until they both came. Anakin fell down against Appo’s chest, breathing deeply.

  
Appo flipped them over, Anakin’s back making a sudden connection with the bed below. Appo fucked into him with abandon, his entire body moving with the thrusts within him. His high-pitch cries pierced the air around the cabin, letting everyone in the surrounding rooms know what was happening.

  
“Oh kriff!” Anakin managed to stutter out, cum splattering in between his and Appo’s stomachs. Still, Appo thrust into him, hardening Anakin’s dick for a third time. The jedi gasped sharply at each stab at his prostate, dick bouncing at every movement. “Appo -- kriff!”

  
“That’s the plan.” Appo’s voice hitched as he came a second time himself, still hard and still pistoning into and out of Anakin’s tight heat. “Gonna kriff you so everyone can hear.” At that point, Appo ripped the lace to get to Anakin’s nipples, the jedi’s voice raising at least half an octave.

  
Anakin’s breath stuttered as he and Appo came at the same time, the mattress shaking with their bodies. Anakin’s mouth hung open as the aftershocks overtook his body, Appo’s dick pulling out even as Anakin’s hole clenched around the organ. Anakin lost consciousness quickly, chest heaving with the sensations that he had just gone through.

  
Appo carefully took the remnants of the lace off of Anakin, making sure to clean his ass of all the cum that was steadily streaming out. Right as he pulled the covers over Anakin, there was a knock at the door, official and pointed.

  
Appo opened the door to see Rex, poorly-hidden bitter jealousy written on his face. “Commander.” he greeted clippedly.  
“Captain.” Appo greeted back in the same manner. “Come to see the General?”

  
“I didn’t come to see you.” Rex said coolly, as if he wasn’t being disrespectful of the Commander. As I’m sure you already knew.” He carefully slipped into his blacks and next to Anakin, pressing up against the jedi’s back.

  
“Of course.” Appo ground out. He slipped next to Anakin too, his front meeting Anakin’s chest warmly. “You always do like spending more time with him than any other brother. Why is that? Afraid he’ll realize that I’m better than you?”

  
“All you’ve got is the title, Appo.” Rex growled, massaging Anakin as he slept. “Don’t forget that.”


	7. Redeye -- Daddy kink, electrostimulation, edging, aftercare, cuddling

When Redeye had first proposed it, Anakin had his reservations: Would it hurt? How would they get the materials? If Anakin said yes, would he back out due to fear, leaving them both unsatisfied? But now that he was here, it was perhaps one of the greatest kinks he’s indulged in, aside from Rex’s masterful marathon sex.

 

Redeye knew exactly where to put the electrodes on Anakin to make the jedi lose his mind. Anakin was laid on his back on his bed, arching up into a grasp on someone who wasn’t touching him. Redeye himself was on a chair next to the bed, watching as Anakin’s body begged for additional stimulation. Additional stimulation on top of the electrodes on his nipples, sides, inner thighs, and shoulders. They’d been at it for hours now, Redeye giving Anakin just enough to get him so close, only to back off and Anakin would nearly sob with frustration.

 

“Redeye, please!” Anakin begged for what felt like the millionth time. “Please, let me cum!”

 

Redeye smiled at that, swallowing down his need. “I thought you were going to last longer, cyare.”

 

“We’ve been at this for hours! Literal hours!” Anakin growled, feeling Redeye begin to administer shocks again. “Can’t you go for literal hours more?” Redeye began to leave his seat, making his way slowly to the bed.

 

“No, no I can’t!” Anakin actually did sob at this, bucking madly into the air, face red with newly-sprung tears. “Please, please, please, please…” Redeye laid next to him, pulling Anakin close.

 

“Hey, shush baby, it’s alright. Daddy’ll let you cum, ok? You don’t have to hold on anymore, ok?” Redeye stripped quickly, taking the dildo in his ass out, only to shift the two of them so that he was sitting on Anakin’s cock. “We’re going to cum together, ok baby?”

 

“Daddy, please!” Anakin desperately clawed at the sheets beneath him. “Daddy, I need it. I need it, please Daddy!”

 

Redeye immediately began moving, making sure Anakin’s dick always struck his sweet spot. “You’re being so good for me, baby. I make you cum. I promise.” Anakin whined at that, bucking unrhythmically into Redeye. As Anakin seemed to get faster though, Redeye reactivated the electrodes, causing nakin to arch up and cum into Redeye, pushing the trooper over the edge as well.

 

“Daddy…” Anakin called dazedly as Redeye slipped off of him. “Was I good?”

 

Redeye kissed Anakin’s cheek, taking the electrodes off carefully. “So good baby. You did so good. Do you want to know how long you lasted?” Anakin nodded, his breaths already beginning to calm. Redeye reached over towards a clock he had placed on a nightstand as Anakin dutifully reached over towards the towel and bowl on the other side of the bed.

 

“Want to take a guess, baby?”

 

Anakin hummed in contemplation as he began to clean Redeye’s hole. “Maybe...three hours?” Redeye smiled broadly. “Five!”

 

“Kriff.” Anakin said bluntly, surprise coloring his face, even as Redeye kissed his cheeks again. “What time is it?”

 

“On which planet?” Redeye laughed. “Don’t worry about it. We’ll find out when we wake up.” Anakin quickly fell asleep, Redeye’s head resting on his chest. Soon enough, however, there was a light and careful knocking on the door. Redeye, careful not to wake the jedi, opened the door, revealing Rex.

 

“Hey, could I…?” Rex asked, knowing Redeye already knew what he meant. “Yeah.” Redeye nodded sleepily, letting Rex inside. The Captain quickly stripped and made his way into the bed beside Anakin, squeezing closer to the jedi than even Redeye was laying. The three fell asleep, their arms around each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen...  
> Listen...  
> Look, it started as abbattuta in my head, and then I wrote and realized that sex.


End file.
